1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to track lighting systems and more particularly, to a track lighting system that may be recessed in a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide accent lighting for a space either by so-called recessed rounds with hidden adjustable light sources or by track lighting. Recessed rounds are often chosen because they can be inconspicuous sources of light. The placement of a recessed fixture, however, must be precisely planned, often in advance of full knowledge of the nature and placement of interior furnishings. Also, once installed, the location of a recessed light source is fixed. This limits the fixture's ability to adapt to changes in the arrangement and use of a space.
Track lighting systems offer much more flexibility in terms of fixture placement and aiming adjustability, but often their physical projection into a space is not desirable or appropriate for a particular design scheme.
Further, it is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,480, granted Apr. 25, 1978, to provide an integrated suspension ceiling and recessed lighting system in which a fluorescent light fixture is supported primarily on arched bridging members which extend between parallel runs of the grid of a suspension ceiling. The bridging members also support a continuous channel which permits the fixture to be wired therein. However, even in the foregoing arrangement, the light fixture is stationary thereby providing an inflexible system not adaptable to changes in the use and arrangement of a space.
Further, it is known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,777 granted May 24, 1977, to provide an apparatus for clinical illumination of an operating room wherein the foci of the light emanating from the lamps are located on the surface to be illuminated. The foci of the lamps can be shifted by movement along a horizontal line and by varying the depth of the lamps. However, the lamps are not angularly displaceable and therefore, this arrangement provides an inflexible system that is not easily adaptable to changes in the arrangement of a space. Further, the light sources of this arrangement are located at the plane of a ceiling rather than recessed above it.